


Day Seventeen: Vulnerability

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hypothermia, Injury, M/M, Warm Showers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 17: Vulnerability!
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Kudos: 42
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Seventeen: Vulnerability

Lotor hoped to never see Keith like this again.

Team Voltron had to split up for one reason or another -- Lotor didn’t much care about the reason at the moment -- and Keith was sent to an Arctic planet, an eternal blizzard raging on the surface.

Keith’s suit had been reinforced with heating, but it had been damaged in a fight, quickly pouring cold into Keith’s limbs. He’d lost consciousness before he was able to make it back to the Red Lion, who’s gears were too cold to move on its own in order to help Keith.

Shiro and Hunk found the lion and Lotor found Keith buried under almost a foot of freshly-fallen snow. Keith’s fingers were an unhealthy purple-blue colour, his face had paled considerably, and his shivering was violent. Lotor had picked him up, racing him to his ship. Piloting with Keith shaking in his arms would be a journey Lotor wouldn’t soon forget.

Lotor refused to let go of Keith, so he, fully-clothed, sat in a warm shower with the boy in his arms and clothes soaked. He had to have sat in the shower spray with Keith for more than an hour before Keith’s eyes opened. Lazily landing on Lotor, Keith’s eyes slowly took in the details of Lotor’s face before he sweetly smiled. “You’re here.”

“Of course. Whenever and where ever you need me.” Lotor replied, stroking Keith’s wet hair out of his face.

Keith’s eyes slid back closed, a smile gracing his lips. “Lucky me.”


End file.
